A Slytherin's Affections: Part 1
by Luna'Sister
Summary: Summery: Albus has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know, and Scorpius is milking it for all he can.
1. Prologue

A/N: I hope you guys like this, it's a Scorpius and Albus story.

Scorp is kind of a control freak that likes having things his way, that includes Albus who is somewhat like Scorpius's servant, because he's being blackmailed. The whole situation with the blackmailing goes on until their sixth year where things between the two become more of a controlling lover kind of thing. Some secrets unravel along the way, so we'll see how it goes.

Prologue

Albus Potter sat watching his family over the top of his Transfiguration text book, from the opposite side of the Great Hall.

His emerald eyes narrowed slightly, as he watched his older brother and many cousins laughing and joking with one another loudly over their breakfast.

The young Slytherin, Potter was feeling quite dejected and alone, as he sat on the farther side of his house table well away from the other Slytherins.

He knew that he was acting stupid, and that he could easily join his family at the Gryffindor table, or that he could just move closer to his house mates, but the young Potter just couldn't make himself do it.

He really didn't want to deal with the older Slytherins who were the only other people at the table at the moment.

Moreover he wasn't sure if it was his Potter pride or the fact that he was a Slytherin, but the thought of walking over to join his family at the moment made the young boy cringe in distaste.

It had been a while since Albus could stand being anywhere near his family members, besides doing so now, would only make Albus feel as if he was some sort of puppy that has wondered off without its master's consent and would be coming home with his tail between his legs.

He was already getting enough of feeling like a disobedient pup from Malfoy, he didn't need it from his family too.

After taking a deep breath Albus pulled his eyes away from the now familiar scene that had been playing for the Potter family's Black Sheep for the better part of the month, so that he could concentrate on the text before him.

Professor Knock, his Transfiguration teacher had informed the class last week that they were to be looking forward to a pop quiz within two weeks, and it was now Wednesday of the second week.

Albus had no doubt that the quiz would either be today in class or the next day. But either way, he would be ready for it.

Albus didn't know how long he had been sitting there reading before he noticed a shadow falling over him, but he had the feeling that whoever it was had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Potter, that damn book can't be too interesting, so stop ignoring me you prat." the familiar voice of Barben Goyle hissed from behind him.

"What, sorry Goyle I didn't notice you… what did you say?" Albus asked, he knew how ridiculous it sounded when he said that. Because of course Barben was a pretty big eleven year old kid, and strangely enough Albus didn't think it was all fat.

Rolling his eyes with an irritated huff, the sandy haired boy sat down beside the brunet before pulling a plate before him and began piling it up with a different assortment of food.

"I was trying to get your attention for more than a minute; I was asking you if you had any idea when Malfoy is planning on handing out his new list of dorm room rules yet."

"What, why the bloody hell would I know?" Albus asked confused.

It's been a month since the school term had started and most of the first year Slytherins had come to realize that Scorpius Malfoy was not someone you wanted to mess with.

It was easy to keep off the blonde's bad side as long as you followed his rules well enough, especially when it came to that of the boy's dormitory the five first year boys shared.

Their first night at Hogwarts after Hybrid Graz the Slytherin prefect had left them to make it to their dormitory, Malfoy didn't waste any time before handing out a sheet of parchment listing rules that he expected the other boys to follow.

And if any of them had thought the Malfoy heir was joking, his threats of mortal parol cut the thought of the other four boy's in the bud quickly.

"Well you are like his secretary or whatever, he did say that he would get you to give us the new list or something, didn't he?" Barben informed the other boy as he chewed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Albus sighed.

Oh yeah, Albus thought to himself bitterly. He had indeed forgotten, for a blissful second that he was for a lack of a better word Malfoy's whipping boy.

He really didn't know why he put up with the other boy's demands… he was a Potter after all.

Maybe it was the blackmail…? Yeah, it had to be the blackmail, why the hell else would he be stuck kissing Malfoy's ass all the time.

Still, he was a Slytherin and for some reason Scorpius Malfoy had established himself as the Slytherin first year's Little Prince, and if there you didn't know the much about the Slytherin house, you'd knew this for sure, money and power was partially everything to them.

And no one, definitely Albus, didn't bother to delude themselves in believing that the young Malfoy didn't have either, even at the age of eleven.

Albus also knew that if he himself bothered to pluck up the courage to step forward he would be a good candidate to take Malfoy's place.

But it was just too painfully obvious that Albus preferred to sit in the shadows, he was too shy and secretive to put himself in the lime light like Malfoy did…

Well that and he was being blackmailed into being the Malfoy's right hand man.

Albus shook his head at the other Slytherin, "No he didn't give me the list, I guess he didn't make one. I mean how many more bloody rules do we need? Besides, I think he said he was giving us a report card on how well we did on his little inspection."

The raven hared boy groaned slightly at the reminder of the inspection Malfoy had made him and the other four boys in their dorm room go through.

"Merlin, that was a disaster, I mean can you believe how he made Portman cry?" Barben asked with a shudder.

Yeah, Albus could believe it, it didn't matter that the green eyed boy didn't know the Malfoy heir that well. He had been around the blonde long enough throughout the last month to know how cruel the blonde could be.

Watching Malfoy chew Drew Portman out for not cleaning his part of his room well enough wasn't a pretty sight. The little fat blob of a boy had broken down in tears as Malfoy yelled at him.

It didn't help that the door to their dorm room had been left open during the inspection, allowing the older kids to watch and laugh as the four boys being scalded by their dorm mate like a line of soldiers being chastised by their leader.

"Portman is an idiot; I'd told him plain as day what Malfoy was going to do to him if he didn't put his junk out of sight. But he thought since Malfoy had seemed to be slacking off on his little raids that everything was going to be fine. The fat idiot didn't know what hit him when Malfoy started on him." Albus hissed with a shake of his head.

"Still, I can't believe the guy had to be dragged to the hospital wing for a calming draught, I guess not everybody can take Malfoy's harsh criticism with stride like you," Barben laughed darkly.

" I just ignore what comes out of his mouth most of the time, usually all he's doing is blabbing about nothing of relevance," Albus told the other, not noticing the warning look in the other boy's eyes because he had long since returned his eyes to his book.

"Nothing of relevance, Ay Potter?" asked a cool voice from over him.

The moment he heard Albus felt his heart dropped, dread filling his stomach making the dark haired boy glad he hadn't been in the mood to eat, or he would be throwing it up right then and there.

Slowly, Albus lifted his eyes from his book, horrified emerald met stormy silver.

"I didn't know that you felt that my word held no value, Potter" the word value was spat with such venom it made the young Potter flinch with dread.

"I -I… didn't mean it like that," Albus tried to correct the damage that was clearly already done. He could partially feel the blonde plotting against him at the moment.

And if that wasn't bad enough, Albus could feel the eyes of the rest of Slytherin house watching them curiously. Most of the older years found it amusing to watch the Malfoy Prince and his Soldiers as they like to call all the first years, including the girls.

They thought it was funny watching how the blonde could draw the other first years in line with a single glare.

What amused them most was watching how Albus Potter seemed to bow before the other boy without a fight, which was something the Malfoy heir doesn't even make the other first years do.

"I should hope not, Potter. Cause if you were to really think that what I say wasn't worth more than a galleon, I'm sure you wouldn't mind me telling everyone your little secret," Scorpius hissed softly, so that no one but he and Barben could hear him.

"I… uh of course not Malfoy, forgive me" Albus spoke between gritted teeth.

"Good, now that that's settled, make me a plate, I don't feel like eating in here, it's quite crowded. Meet me in the charms classroom don't make me wait, it's almost time for class to start," and with that Scorpius Malfoy walked away without a backwards glance.

The moment the blonde was out of earshot, Albus turned to the boy sitting next to him sharply.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me he was there?" he hissed angrily as he began putting his books back into his bag.

Barben just shrugged "By the time I noticed him he was already standing in hearing distance, and I wasn't about to get chewed out for you mate."

"Yeah thanks, what a great pal you are," The irritated boy hissed as he began making Malfoy's plate.

The young Goyle just shrugged his broad shoulders with a laugh.

"He doesn't like bacon, does he?" Albus asked hesitantly as he looked over the spread of food before them.

"No, I don't think he eats meat for breakfast."

"He eats like a bloody bird, he does" Albus said as he begin to place some fruit in a bowl.

"If I were you I'd stop insulting the guy out loud, I really think he can hear you wherever he is, either that or he has spies. Besides shouldn't you hurry up you don't want to make your Master wait."

"Shut up," Albus spat, but he didn't say any more before he was gone carrying Malfoy's bowl of fruit as he hurried out of the Great Hall, ignoring Barben Goyle's laughter that followed behind him.

Ironic wasn't it, Albus had thought joining his family would end up with his metaphorical puppy tail between his legs, yet here he was running after Malfoy like the little obedient dog he was.

Merlin, the next few years at Hogwarts was going to be hell for the youngest Potter boy.

A/N: I hope you guy like this, I'm trying something new, and I doubt its anything good, but I want your input anyway. Please R&R

Luna'Sister~ The Book Goddess


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Five Years Later

It was after the end of the year feast, while all the other Slytherins were partying away celebrating the end of the school year, Albus took the chance to escape the crowd and sneak out of the common room hoping that he hadn't been seen leaving by a certain blonde tyrant.

The youngest Potter male had been trying to avoid being in the Malfoy heir's presence for the past three weeks, after the incident that had occurred in the abandoned classroom deep in the dungeons that Scorpius chose as his little hangout dubbed 'Headquarters.'

After wondering deep enough into the dungeons away from the Slytherin entrance, but not too close to Malfoy's Headquarters. Albus stopped to lean against the cold stone wall before sliding to the floor, as he pulled his wand and a shrunken text book from his pocket.

Once lighting the tip of his wand with a lumos spell and opening the book, Albus let himself be drawn into the text, he didn't know how long he had been sitting there reading before his mind began to drift away from the book and into his own thoughts.

His thoughts soon fell onto that of the 'incident' as Albus had taken to calling it, which was the reason the green eyed teen was adamant to avoid the Malfoy heir.

It was three weeks ago when the 'incident' occurred, they had been within Scorpius's little hangout.

~ Flashback ~

As usual Scorpius and Albus had spent the first few hours at Headquarters doing homework; before finally finishing and allowing Albus to begin his usual task of informing Malfoy of everything the blonde wanted to know by the end of the day, from the list Scorpius had given him that morning at breakfast.

"As you predicted Malfoy, the Hufflepuff, Elric Forest did not have the money that he owed you; I've already sent Goyle to deal with him by tomorrow evening." Albus told the blonde who sat in his usual chair that sat in the middle of the room which had lone ago been transfigured to look like a throne.

Albus stood before said throne, his back to the door of the room, head bowed as he read from black journal in his arms.

This journal was famous to those who knew what its purpose was, many who wanted had some sort of grudge against Malfoy, Albus or anyone else in their immediate group dreamt of getting their hand on the little black book.

Within the journal held everything from Scorpius's homework assignments, to the business and activities that the blonde arranged with the other students and even some shady people outside off Hogwarts' walls.

But Albus always kept a tight hold to the book, knowing that if it was ever fell into the wrong hands, there would be a lot of trouble coming his way… and not only from Malfoy.

A number of things in the book could incriminate not only Scorpius Malfoy, but Albus himself along with a handful of other students, not all of them Slytherin.

Scorpius nodded his head at Albus's statement.

"Good, make sure Goyle knows that if there's a need for things to become violent, not to burst the boy anywhere anyone else can see. I don't want to have another incident like what happen with that stupid Ravenclaw, Morris." Scorpius hissed irritably.

Albus nodded "Of course."

This went on for another half hour before Albus had finally gotten to the end of the list.

"That is all you asked for, if there is anything else…" Albus left the statement open allowing Scorpius to add his input if need be.

"No that's all for now, but I do want to you to make sure that you let the others know that I do expects them here next week for their updates," Scorpius told the other boy before lifting himself from his perch heading for the side of the room where the study area was.

"Of course," and with that Albus closed the journal, making sure that he cast the many protection spells, wards and hexes on it before he shrunk it and placing it on the chain that was wrapped around his neck.

Once making sure that the journal was secured, Albus followed Scorpius over to where they had been studying earlier and begin putting his things back into his bag.

All the while, he watched Scorpius out of the corner of his eye.

Though he would die before admitting it willingly, Albus found himself watching the blonde more than not, when the other wasn't looking.

He didn't know when it had started, but whenever his mind was not preoccupied with homework, or Malfoy's secret business… he would find himself involved in one of his favorite past times.

Watching Scorpius's arse…

Which at the moment was in Albus's plain view, as the blonde was bent over the desk as he stuffed his thing into his bag.

As his attention was now purely on the other's backside, Albus never notice that Scorpius was talking to him, or that he was now looking over his shoulder at him, watching as he practically ogled at his arse.

It wasn't until Malfoy stood up and turned to face him that Albus realized that he had been caught.

Quickly Albus averted his eyes from the other's person, and back onto his things silently bracing himself for the obvious lashing he was sure to get from the other.

But strangely the blonde stayed silent, when finally his curiosity had gotten the better of him, Albus lift his head to look at the other, and what he saw only made Albus dread for himself even more.

Scorpius stood leaning against the desk that sat behind him, his arms folded at his chest, a cocky and satisfied smirk flooded his pale lips.

The sound of Albus swallowing the lump in his throat loudly echoed throughout the silent room. The small movement only seemed to make Malfoy's grin grow.

"Were you just looking at my arse?" Scorpius asked in a playful tone with a rise of his brow.

"I…uh-um, n-no?" he sounded like an idiot he knew, but Albus didn't think admitting that he was indeed looking at the other's butt it would result in anything good.

Besides the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was an excellent dueler, he was also physically bigger and stronger than Albus himself.

Over the years, after getting tired of hearing everyone commenting on how small and feminine looking he was, with his thin frame and soft features, that were intriguing mix of both Albus's father and mother.

Since then Albus had tried a number of things to make his body grow bigger, taller and more masculine, but alas nothing seemed to work.

Although, Albus was much faster than most, with great agility and speed thanks to having a smaller size than every other boy his age.

Along with the muscles that formed about his body. Including the six pack, that covered his abdomen, Albus could now gladly say that he could take someone else in a muggle fight…

Which having stood at Malfoy's side for the past five years, Albus had been forced into a number of fights.

Still Albus didn't delude himself into believing that he could stand a chance against the Malfoy heir.

"Don't lie to me," Scorpius said warningly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he watched Albus closely.

Slowly Albus stood up taller, but still keeping his head lowered, he thought before speaking again.

"I'm sorry Malfoy… it won't happen again," what else was he to say, he knew that if he lied the taller boy would try to force the truth out of him, and Albus was in no way in the mood to be manhandled if he could avoid it.

"That I doubt, Potter. Do you think I haven't noticed you watching me over the past few years? Do you think I don't know what you dream about at night behind your bed curtains?" Scorpius asked his voice low as he moved forward.

At the Malfoy's words Albus felt sick; did he really know what he dreamt about at night? The raven haired boy wondered fearfully.

Sure there were ways to enter a person's mind while they slept, but Albus doubted Scorpius Malfoy would take the time out of his life to enter his head.

"I heard you the other night, when I came in late, moaning and gasping behind the curtains. For a moment I thought you had someone in there with you, well… that is until I heard you call my name."

At this Scorpius was smirking again, but this time, it didn't seem to have any mirth in it, instead it seemed a bit malicious as the blonde finally reached Albus, stopping right in front of him their faces just inches from one another.

"Do you have wet dreams about me, Potter, do you wank off at the thought of me doing things to you?" the question was whispered, Scorpius's lips was now against Albus's ear, the warm breath blowing against his skin making the smaller boy shiver slightly.

Albus didn't know what to say to the other's question, he could feel Scorpius watching him from the corner of his eyes as he stayed positioned at the dark haired boy's ear, probably watching how his close proximity was affecting him.

"Answer me, is that what you do when you think your alone, do you touch yourself pretending that it is me, do you dream of me doing dirty thing to you?" This time the question was not whispered as lowly as before, more force was imbedded within the words, alerting Albus that he wasn't to keep silent.

"Y-yes," was all he could say as he felt his face heating up immensely, but he didn't have time to dwell on his embarrassment before he felt Malfoy's strong arms wrap themselves around his waist pulling their two body closer together.

"Ma-Malfoy, what are you doing?" Albus asked trying to push himself out of the other's arms, wanting to stop whatever the boy was planning before it was taken too far, leaving Albus with undoubtable regrets and foolish hope.

Don't fight me, we both know you want me," was all the blonde said before lowering his head to connect their lips.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Flashback Continuing ~

Albus froze momentarily, before he felt himself beginning to return the kiss, if Albus was truthful with himself the kiss was one of the best he ever had.

It was not soft like the kisses Albus seen Scorpius give his girlfriend Andréa Price. Instead it was ruff and almost animalistic, ripping a loud groan from Albus's throat, who stood on the tip of his toes as he tried to keep up with the other boy.

When finally Scorpius had let go of his lips allowing themselves air, Albus realized what he had just been thinking. Scorpius Malfoy had a girlfriend…

Scorp-uh…Malfoy, what, what about Andréa?" Albus shuddered out as he tried to think and not get distracted by the feel of Scorpius's lips at his throat.

"What about her?" was the husky reply as Scorpius began sliding his hands over Albus's body before stopping at Albus's arse lifting the smaller boy off his feet as he leveled their groins before thrusting his pelvis forward.

Surprised at the action Albus cried out with a moan, as he threw his arms around Scorpius's shoulders for better balance.

Forgetting what he was saying before, Albus's mind was quickly lost as he was caught up in the uneven rhythm the taller boy had set as he thrust against Albus.

Moaning loudly Albus buried his face into Scorpius's shoulder, as he begin moving his own hips to meet the other's thrusts as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

Albus didn't know when Scorpius had moved them over to the lounge area of the room, but before he knew it he was laying on one of the sofas with Malfoy over top of him never once did Scorpius's lips leave Albus's neck.

Now that they had a solid surface to work on, Scorpius didn't waste any time before he began rutting against Albus faster, and harder searching for the end.

"Ah, uh…oh Merlin, I-I ahhhhh" Albus's broken moans were cut off as he screamed out, exploding into the front of his slacks, his fists clinching tightly at Malfoy's robs as the blonde continued to thrust against him until he too reached his end with a low growled that ripped through the room.

Both teens clasped tiredly, Scorpius's larger body squishing Albus slightly, but the dark haired boy didn't really care, his mind was too busy swimming in bliss to think about breathing correctly.

But it wasn't long before Scorpius finally sat up summoning his wand before casting a cleaning charm on the both of them. Once that was done he climbed off of the sofa altogether, before turning his back on Albus as he reached for his things.

As he began to come out of his haze, Albus watched the blonde as he set upon leaving, obviously without a word.

"So that's it?" he couldn't help but ask, there was no accusation in his voice or anger… although he was angry, not at the blonde, not really, he was more so angry with himself.

He always knew that if, there was even a chance of something happening between himself and the Malfoy heir, it wouldn't end pretty, not for himself anyway.

Still it never stopped him from wanting it…

Scorpius turned to look at him, his facial expression was strangely normal, as if he had all but forgotten what had just happened. As if it hadn't happened at all.

Albus fought the anger and despair that was rising within him, as he watched the other boy's blonde eyebrows lift in question.

"You're not going to say anything?" Albus asked stiffly as he stood up moving over to the other boy.

"What do you want me to say Potter? Do you want me to tell you that I enjoyed myself, and that we should do it again sometime?" the question was asked with a hint of warning in it, as Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy.

"I-I…" he was at a loss of what to say again. There was no one in the young Potter's life besides the blonde boy who knew how to make Albus feel as if he was dog shit on the bottom of his shoes.

"Well, I'll tell you this Potter since you did give me somewhat of a decent orgasm… I just might be coming back, but next time, we won't be fronting… you can only do that so many times before it gets old," now Scorpius's voice seemed teasing, the blonde was forever changing his moods.

Sometimes Albus wondered if the Malfoy heir was PMSing, or if he was bipolar, either way, Albus always found himself reeling at the oddness of it.

"That's, that's not what I mean… I don't want to do it again, I just meant that you could at least have talked to me without just turning your back on me," Albus told the other boy hurriedly, his face heating up at the thought of doing something more with Scorpius.

"Merlin, Potter… when did you become such a girl, did you want to cuddle on the sofa then; is that it, you wanted after sex, talk?"

Now Albus was angry, instead of answering, the raven haired boy moved to go around the taller boy to get to his things. But he was stopped by a hand griping his arm so tightly that Albus was sure it would burse his arm as it turned him back to face the other boy.

He should have known that walking away from the other boy was not the best thing to do, after knowing the youngest Malfoy since first year; Albus had come to know the blonde better than anyone.

The sound of deep rumbling came from the chest that was now pressed against Albus's back. He recognized the sound easily as what he and the other student that followed Scorpius called: 'Malfoy's warning'.

The growling always occurred when Scorpius was on the brink of snapping on someone, and usually not verbally.

Turning his head slowly, Albus looked up to meet Scorpius's angry silver eyes as he glared down at the smaller boy.

"Potter, you should know by now that I don't appreciate people walking away from me when I'm talking to them," the blonde hissed, his face so close to Albus's that their lips were almost touching.

Albus held his breath in anticipation as he lowered his eyes, fear swelling though him, as he realized for the first time that he was in an enclosed space with someone who could easily snap him in two without trouble.

"I-I didn't mean to, I wasn't thinking," Albus said truthfully, his voice low.

"Obviously," was the only reply.

They stood in silence for a moment, Scorpius's tight grip still placed on Albus's arm, his firm chest against the raven haired boy's back.

After a moment longer Scorpius finally spoke again, Albus never once looking up knowing that the other was still glaring at him.

"Look at me," Scorpius demanded, which Albus obeyed immediately.

"I don't care if you say you don't want to do this again, because we will be doing again, much more actually. You can't lie to me Potter I know you want me, it was obvious just how much a while ago." Scorpius said amusement evident in his voice.

"W-what about your girlfriend, I doubt she'll appreciate you having someone behind her back, much less a guy, besides aren't you straight?" Albus said before he could stop himself, lowing his eyes once again.

"I'm whatever I choose to be at the moment, Potter and at the moment I'm the only guy you'll get close enough to, to get any, seeing as how you don't want anyone to know that you're gay." Scorpius laughed.

"And concerning Andréa, I'm willing to keep our relationship a secret, and you're obviously not going to tell her. Besides, you're a Slytherin, and my right hand man, I doubt there's any guys from the other houses who would be willing to date you even if you are a Potter." The blonde said bluntly with a shrug.

What Scorpius said was true, Albus knew there really weren't many males that would be willing to date him, seeing as how he and Malfoy's selected few pretty much terrorize (in secret of course) all of the males in the school who weren't in his family.

But there were still the guys in Slytherin; Albus thought hopefully, but of course Scorpius's next words diminished it quickly.

"Plus, if you're thinking you could look for a little boyfriend in our house think again, there wouldn't be many guys who would be willing to give you a better offer than me, seeing as how most are from pure blood families, their all planning on marrying someone else. Not saying they wouldn't appreciate a little rendezvous here and there, but there's nothing to say that they won't spill the beans about your little secret after word gets out. So…I'm giving you an offer that you obviously can't refuse Potter, it's not like it'll be that hard to give yourself to me, seeing as how you've had a crush on me for so long."

Scorpius offer, or more like a suggestive command, was tempting to agree with, but Albus couldn't let himself do it no matter how long he dreamt of being with the other Slytherin boy.

Albus lifted his gaze to the other's again, making sure that they had definite eye contact as he took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I would never willingly become you little fuck toy. You may have been blackmailing me all these years into being your little servant, but I am a Slytherin and I'm drawing the line here, I have enough pride not to sub come to carnal desires that would only end with me empty handed." Albus told him coldly, his shoulders straight as he glared into the other's heated gaze.

"That was a nice speech, Potter. Too bad that I'm not taking your words into consideration in this, I'll get what I want whether through force or not, you should know this by now Potter." Scorpius said, before leaning in and taking Albus's lips again.

The kiss was just like the first one, ruff and breathtaking. It also held something that Albus quickly recognized as a promise of another time.

When Scorpius finally stepped back, nothing else was said the blonde lifted his bag onto his shoulder and left the room without a backwards glance.

Once the blonde was gone Albus knew the rest of the year was going to be torture, both mentally and physically. Never once in his five years at Hogwarts did Albus want for the end of the year to come faster so that he could be tucked away in the arms of his overbearing family.

~ End of Flashback ~


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Potter, what are you doing out here, the party is inside?" Scorpius Malfoy' slow voice called out to him softly through the darkness of the corridor.

Albus didn't bother to answer the question until the other boy had finally reached him, standing over Albus with his usual superior look plastering his face.

"You know I don't really like crowds," Albus told him as he looked down at his book trying to ignore the nervous feeling that had engulfed his insides the moment he realized that Scorpius had obviously followed him from the Slytherin common room.

"I don't know why, seeing how your family is as enormous as a herd of elephants." Scorpius said, an undertone of disdain obvious in his voice as he sat himself beside Albus.

"Yes, well as you know I really don't spend that much time in their presence either," Albus said with a shrug as he closed his book before re-shrinking it and returning it to his pocket.

"I think that's one thing we definitely have in common, Potter, we both find your family incorrigible and not worth our precious time."

Albus didn't say anything to this, because truthfully, he didn't care much for his family, he wasn't sure why, it had been that way before starting Hogwarts.

There just was something about his family that always set his nerves of fire. His emotions considering them were never truly stable and always going haywire.

A sickening feeling always engulfed him at the thought of being anywhere near any of his family, like there was something deep within himself trying to warn him off, warning of something that always had him shivering in fear.

Still it was always there though, pushing at his daily thoughts, warning him whenever he past one of his cousins in the halls, or thought of going home for the holidays.

Warning him about something he could not remember, but dreaded with all his heart.

Strangely enough, he could never think of what had him acting in such a way towards his own family.

He wasn't really sure if he had always felt this way, all he knew was one day a year before he turned eleven he had woken up with the realization that he could not truly trust anyone he called family.

And seeing how he could not put a face to this feeling, he preferred to keep them all at a distance, thus becoming the only Slytherin in the family, you couldn't put much more distance than that.

The two teens sat in silence for a moment, before Scorpius stood.

"Come on, I'm not going to sit out here on the bloody cold floor, let's go to Headquarters," the blonde said before heading off in the direction to their hangout without bothering to see if the other boy was following.

Albus sat watching Scorpius go for a moment, he was tempted to just go back to the common room and go to bed. But he knew there would only be hell to pay.

Besides the Malfoy heir hadn't said anything about him avoiding him, or ditching the last meeting with the rest of their little rag tag team. Maybe he wouldn't be chewed out Albus thought hopefully as he clipped to his feet to follow after the other boy.

But his hopes were useless he knew, Scorpius Malfoy never forgave someone's obvious disrespect of him, especially when it came to his followers.

The moment he stepped into Headquarters, Albus's suspicions were proven right as a pale hand quickly reached out of the darkness of the room, and wrapped itself around Albus's throat, as the door was slammed shut behind him.

The moment the door was closed, Albus found himself being thrown against it, his head colliding with the wood with a sickening crack.

Crying out in shock and pain, Albus tried to fight against Scorpius who seemed dead sent on choking the smaller boy to death.

"Stop fighting me Potter or I swear my fist is going against your temple." Scorpius's voice hissed into his ear, warm breath beating against Albus's skin.

Whimpering slightly, Albus fought with himself to keep still, even though something deep within him was screaming at him to escape, to run, to fight.

A dreadful feeling of déjà vu overtook him as something flashed across his fearful mind before disappearing again.

"I've been patient with you Potter, more so than I would have been with anyone else, I let you think you could avoid me, and let you go without punishing you for not showing up for our last meeting."

As he spoke into Albus's ear, Scorpius's lips were inches from touching the other boy's skin, his hand tightened with every word, until Albus found himself fighting against his hold again.

Without warning, Albus felt a fist connecting with the side of his face, through the darkness, the hand around his throat released him as he fell to the stone floor with a cry of pain.

"But that's done now, I told you I was going to have you again, and I'm damn well sure not going to allow you to go off for the summer without doing so." Scorpius said as pulled his wand out of his pocket, casting a spell to light the many lanterns that lined up the walls of the room.

"M-Malfoy?" Albus started but was cut off as the other hauled him back onto his feet by his collar, and beginning to lead him over to the sofa, the very same one that was the home of the 'Incident'.

"I was serious Potter, don't fight me. You know that better than anyone," the blonde said as he pushed Albus down on to the sofa, before draping himself over the dark haired boy.

Scorpius's arms were on either side of Albus's head one leg hanging over the side of the sofa, while the other was bent between Albus's legs…

Albus nodded to himself, he did know that better than anyone, it was one of the many things he had warned the other kids who found themselves under Scorpius's rage, never fight him, or it'll get worse.

That didn't mean he was going to sit there and allow himself to be choked to death, even if it was useless.

"What do you want from me; I told you before that I don't want…" Albus started but before he could continue in his denials he was cut off once again. But this time it was the feel of the other boy's lips on his that stopped his words.

As the Malfoy heir tried to ravish him, Albus desperately tried to ignore his irrational and totally illogical feelings harboring for the abusive blonde.

Because truthfully how sane can a person be if they actually thought they're in lov-no-in like or possibly even in lust with their blackmailer and abuser?

Then again, Albus never did believe himself to be totally on the wagon…

Unlike their first few kisses, this one was surprisingly soft, with gentle caresses as Scorpius's tongue slid into Albus's mouth easily, as the two muscles danced against each other making Albus moan desperately.

The whole thing pretty much confused Albus even more than usual, with the young Malfoy's mood swings.

How could someone kiss another person so passionately, when just a moment ago they were kicking the hell out of the other's arse.

Albus groaned in frustration as he tried to break away from the other's lips, only succeeding to turn his face to the side which didn't seem to bother the blonde as he began trailing kisses down Albus's jaw and to his neck.

Albus yelped in pain as Scorpius nipped at his abused skin, against the bruises that had already begun to form at the base of his throat.

But Scorpius didn't seem perturbed by it as he continued to ravish painfully at the smaller boy's throat, his tongue working swiftly over Albus's heated flesh hungrily working roughly until bright red marks appeared.

"S-Scorpius… please" Albus began as he felt the blonde's cool tongue trail up from the base of his throat to the lobe of his ear, as his roaming hands began to travel south.

As one of Scorpius's hands reached his most sensitive area Albus froze slightly, as fingertips grazed the obvious bulge between the raven haired teen's legs.

"Stop trying to deny me Albus, we both know you want me," Scorpius whispered into the frozen teen's ear, his tongue still licking at it.

"I d-don't… Ahhhh!" Albus's words were cut off with a breathless cry of pain as the Malfoy heir cupped his manhood tightly, griping him through his trousers in such a vice grip that his eyes began to water.

Through his pain Albus had just enough mind to reach down, griping Scorpius's wrist stopping the other boy's grip from tightening even more.

"Kgh…w-what the fuck, Scorpius let go-ahhh" Albus screamed as he tried to wiggle from beneath the larger boy, but halted all movement as Scorpius's grip seemed to tighten even worse, making Albus's whole lower body feel as if it was workable.

"Look Potter, I know you've set your mind on trying to break away from me a bit, and if I were in your shoes I would too," here Scorpius paused as he lightened his hold on Albus as he pressed his palm downward and upward until he was palming Albus through his clothes.

"St-ahhh" Albus begin, but stopped once again as Scorpius's gripped at him tightly. Learning his lesson, the green eyed boy seemed to deflate as he closed his eyes turning his face away from the other boy.

"That's a good boy," Scorpius mocked gleefully as he knew that he had won…

Scorpius had long ago come to the conclusion that Albus Potter was not one for pain, though he had not acted on this revulsion for his own advantage before… biding his time for the perfect moment to set his plans to get the smaller boy to submit to him fully.

He knew all he had to do was threaten the youngest Potter with a little pain and he would crumble at his feet.

It had taken Scorpius two years to finally decide that Albus was ready for what he was planning for him, and now he was planning on getting his fill of the smaller boy as he had so craved to do so for years.

"I know I'm not the best guy to lose your virginity to, but seeing how I'm me and you're you… well let's just say that you're just shit out of luck, because I'm not letting you go anywhere, so stop trying to run and give up already, be a good little Slytherin and bow down to me like a loyal little bitch while heating my gut so deeply."

Scorpius hissed lightly as his finally moved from Albus's ear as he begins kissing along the raven haired boy's jaw.

Albus laid there stiff and unwillingly responsive to the blonde Slytherin's ministrations, his mind racing with uncertainty and misplaced fear.

Fear…that wasn't, he didn't fear Scorpius did he?

"Scorpius?" both boys froze at the sound of a familiar female voice accompanied by knocking at the door.

"Shit," Scorpius hissed and before Albus could even think of moving the blonde was up and off of him before he could think about grabbing his bag from the table beside the sofa before moving swiftly for the door.

Before Scorpius opened the door to Headquarters, Albus had just enough time to move to his feet and away from the sofa to the side of the room where he had left his own bag.

The smaller boy watched as Scorpius opened the door to find Andréa Price standing there her large blue eyes peering into the classroom dubbed Headquarters and spotting Albus before turning to her boyfriend.

"Your late for our meeting in the library," she said deadpan, her voice sounding its usual cool self, but Albus knew that there was something hidden beneath her words; her actions of even bothering to come to Headquarters.

Because, there was no meeting in the library today for Andréa and Scorpius, if there was, Albus would have known about it and therefore it would have been written in the journal.

"Sorry babe, our meeting overran, come on lets go before we have to go back to the common room for curfew," Scorpius throwing his arm around the beautiful girl's shoulder leading her away without a look back.

As Albus moved to the door to watch them go, his emerald green eyes were met by a piercing stare of 'forget me not' blue.

"Shit," the raven hair boy hissed to himself as he watched the two turn and disappear around the corner.

It seemed Scorpius's plan of secrecy hadn't lasted much, he thought to himself begrudgingly.

Silently he wondered who should be worried, Scorpius… or himself?

If it wasn't for the fact that had rather keep his sexuality a secret, Albus would be rejoicing at the fact that Scorpius Malfoy would soon be getting an ear full from the Ice Queen at this very moment… hopefully anyway.

Still, it was just his luck that the moment he had finally given up fighting they would be intruded upon.

"I don't know if I should be grateful or pissed?" Albus hissed bitterly to himself as he closed the door to Headquarters behind him as he headed for the Slytherin common room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's had only been two weeks since coming home for the summer holidays and Albus was already wishing to be someplace else.

To be away from the crowded halls of the Burrow, Shell's Cottage and even small Potter Manor at Grodric's Hollow.

It seemed that no matter where he went every corner he turned, Albus was faced with another Weasley or Potter whether they were a child or an adult.

Everyone seemed to want something from him, to talk to him, to bloody pester him even though it was plainly obvious that he wanted nothing to do with any of them.

The worst of them was his parents; the two of them seemed to have some psychic connection with one another.

Whenever Albus managed to escape one, the other would appear in their place,

asking continuous questions that Albus couldn't or just didn't want to answer.

It had gotten so bad that Albus just stopped leaving his bedroom, not bothering to leave it unless he knew everyone had gone to sleep.

At the moment the youngest male Potter was out on the grounds of the Potter Manor, having crept through the silent halls where his family slept.

Albus stood in the crisp night air, which felt cool against his naked chest; his legs coved in a pair thick cotton night pants; his feet were bare as he curled his toes into the damp grass beneath them.

It was moments like this that Albus only ever looked forward to while on school holidays, the silence of the night, alone without anyone to bother him, as he looked up at the dark skies.

It was rare that he ever got time alone while at home, his family had always been close, the perfect image of the big happy family that everyone thought they were.

Even while Albus was younger the Potter and Weasley family had always been happy and overly jolly…

It just wasn't until before he left for Hogwarts that Albus began noticing how sickening it was to sit there and watch as everyone smiled and laughed…

He just couldn't understand it, what was there to smile about… to be happy for? What was it that made them so content with life?

Albus couldn't see it… even though he desperately wanted to; he wanted so badly to just go back to how life was before he turned eleven… before the emptiness had set in.

But how could he, how could Albus change something, when he didn't even know what had changed in the first place…

All the young Slytherin knew was that one day he was completely overjoyed for his eleventh birthday to come and then the next he wished it hadn't happened…

And with that realization all his interests had slowly died as the summer of his eleventh birthday drew to a close, and by the time he got to Hogwarts he wanted nothing to do with his family…

He thought it was sad really, how easily his family let him drift away before realizing something was wrong, maybe they thought it was just moodiness that came along with being a Slytherin.

'Oh he's fine, the poor boy is just getting hold of being a snake' they said or 'it's just a part of growing older, the kid just doesn't want to be seen shopping with his Gryffindor-of-a parent.'

But soon there was nothing to say, no reasons they could come up with, and the stage of worry had gone and pass…

Leaving behind a confusing sadness towards the only snake of the Potter/Weasley clan, which soon past as Albus got older leaving him a bit of an outsider looking in.

Still Albus couldn't be too angry at his family for not bothering to try to figure out why he was the way he was…

It wasn't as if he himself knew why he hated them, and strangely enough the only people concerned with his changes were his parents…

He himself didn't often dwell on why… he just did and he lived with it for the past six years.

The teen also doubted that he would even bother to dwell on it anymore if it wasn't for that little occasional ache in his chest and throbbing in the back of his mind that triggered a bout of irrational fear whenever he was around a family member.

Albus took a deep breath of the frigid night air as he sought to ride out his depressing thoughts, it didn't do well to dwell on something he didn't really understand… instead he rather try to just move on.

Even if he wasn't sure what he was moving on from…

A rustling sound from behind Albus alerted him that he was no longer alone; grinding his teeth in frustration the Slytherin took another deep breath in the hopes to calm himself.

'No need to make a spectacle in the middle of the night' Albus thought to himself as he lessoned to the slightly muffled footsteps approaching him.

"What are you doing out here shorty?" at the sound of the voice Albus felt a moment of relief pass thought his panicked heart…

The irrational fear of being found by someone was obviously placated somewhat with the fact that someone who had interrupted his peace was his own father…

Albus took a moment to ponder on who he feared it could have been, before turning to look over his shoulder.

"What is it Father?" he asked, his voice coming out in a bit of a droll, somewhat like the young Malfoy heir.

Harry Potter sighed warily as he moved towards his youngest son, watching carefully as the boy angled himself so that his back was not facing him.

The older Potter felt a twinge of sorrow in his chest as he watched his own son observing him as if he was his enemy.

The forty something year old man couldn't understand it, what had happened to his son that he couldn't trust his own father.

Was it the Slytherin influence that did this to him, was he just being paranoid like all the rest?

No Harry didn't think so, there had to be a reason to this drastic change in Albus… the boy use to be so sweet and joyful.

Following his older brother and cousins around as if they were his gods and could do no wrong.

Even when the other boys teased and bullied him, Albus would just laughed, and joke along with the rest…

Now, Albus couldn't even sit at the dinner table with his family for more than a few minutes before he pushed his food away and running for the hills as if someone had set his robes on fire.

"Albus, I-I think it's about time we talked… I don't know what's been going on with you, but if you need help, you know you can always come to me."

"I don't need help, Father I've said so before…" the young Potter replied his tone as cool as ever, as he moved to walked around his father.

But Harry grabbed his arm, stopping him.

Albus flinched at the contact, but tried to hide it by jerking his arm out of his father's grip.

"Albus wait" Harry called grabbing for the teenager again, but Albus anticipated it this time and moved out of the way.

"No, I'm done with this, I don't want to talk, and I don't want or need your god damn help. I just want you to leave me alone… why can't you, any of you understand that?!" Albus screamed at his father.

And with that the teenager was gone leaving his shocked, confused, and most of all heartbroken father behind.

A/N Sorry for the long wait, please R&R


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

James Sirius Potter swore under his breath as he moved hurriedly through the still crowded street of Diagon Alley.

The day was well into its end, and James was sure that he had missed a good portion of the Potter/Weasley annual Saturday dinner.

But it couldn't be helped, his mother, Ginny Potter would understand that he had his own life away from the family.

With his new job at the Ministry, as the secretary to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Angus Shacklebolt.

Along with his job he had to deal with his crazy relationship with his on and off again girlfriend, Gwyneth Fletcher.

Gwyneth, whether they were dating or not was a full time job all by herself, not that James minded all that much.

Still he couldn't be expected back home all the time, could he?

Besides it didn't make James feel any better knowing that his mother would forgive his tardiness.

When he knew she would still give him that disappointed look and that would guarantee that he'd feel guilty for the rest of the week.

Groaning slightly James stopped walking and looked around him, wondering slightly if he really wanted to deal with the large crowding family at the moment.

Quidditch equipment had gone missing.

James had spent a good majority of the day searching the storage area of the Ministry for the missing crates before being informed that there had been a theft at the museum.

It had turned out that the prized artifact, the signed snitch by Victor Crum given to his wife on his wining game had been donated to the new Museum of Wizard's History and Art had been stolen only three days away from the museum's grand opening.

This wasn't the only thefts; from other departments in the ministry things had been going missing too.

A few small things here, other impassably large things there…

James had even heard about things going missing from the Aura Department, the only place he hasn't heard anything going missing from was the Department of Mysteries.

And he was sure that this thief couldn't be crazy and stupid enough to try something like

that…

With a moan of irritation, James started walking again, there was no point in not going to his parent's house; his mother would never let him live it down if he didn't show.

Besides his father wanted to talk to him, James wasn't sure why but he had the suspicious feeling that it had something to do with his younger brother.

Albus… just thinking of his brother sent a chill down James's spine.

The last time James had spoken with Albus the other boy had threatened to have him assassinated in his sleep; he dared to enter the other boy's room again without his permission.

It had been last summer and James had only been planning on talking to his younger brother on their parents' wishes.

But when he entered Albus's room the youngest Potter son was nowhere in sight.

Sensing a one in a life time chance, James had thought it would be a good time to have a look around.

When would he ever have another chance like that again?

Rummaging through drawers as quietly as he could James had found nothing interesting until he reached Albus's bedside table.

There siting on along with some of Albus's school books was a little black book, it had been thick with papers bulging from within.

James had only got to the first page and briefly noted that the content looked as if it was a to-do list before there was a sound from behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

James whipped around, book still in hand, heart thumping to find his younger brother dripping wet, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Uh… H-hey little brother, this is not what it looks like" James had said and choked out a wired sounding laugh as if trying to play things off his snooping.

But he knew Albus wasn't going for it, one look in his cold emerald eyes and James could tell that the other boy was pissed.

"Is that right brother?" Albus had asked as he moved forward.

Albus's lips had curled disgustedly at the word 'brother' as if it was the vilest thing he had ever heard.

James frowned as he felt a chill go through him as he thought back to that moment.

He had been confused and somewhat terrified as he had watched his younger brother stalking towards him menacingly; as he did so he couldn't help but wonder.

How had none of them noticed this change in Albus, the cold hard look in his eyes, the smooth and threatening way he walked and carried himself.

It was almost as if there were two Albus Severus Potters.

One who was like that ten year old boy who laughed joyously as he trailed after James and his older cousins.

While this one was older and circulating with a bitterness about him… not to mention he was a Slytherin.

What had happened James wondered, what he or any of his family could have done to warrant this hatred from Albus.

That's was the question wasn't it?

James had heard his parents argue many times over it in hushed voices about Albus throughout the years.

When he was younger and still in Hogwarts, James had often watched his brother from across the Great Hall, trying to understand what made his parents so fearful.

James had watched as the Malfoy boy pulled the other Slytherin in his year around like a dog on a string.

And worst of all he saw how Malfoy seemed to have it out for his brother worse than he did for any of the others.

Still despite what he saw James had yet to tell his father.

Not that Harry Potter needed a reason to dislike the Malfoy heir; not that he was prejudice against the boy for his father's crimes.

In truth the Man-Who-Lived and the former Death Eater got on better than they ever did back in their school days.

Not that they were best friends or anything or that they even ran in the same circle of the ministry.

But they did work together on occasion seeing as James's father was Head Auror and Mr. Malfoy was the spokesman for the Department of Mysteries.

Still, besides the fact that James's father and Mr. Malfoy were no longer enemies, it wasn't a secret that the head of the Potter family didn't care too much for the Malfoy heir.

Not when Scorpius was nothing but an eleven year old kid, staying the night at Potter Manor and demanding that he got his own room for future purposes.

And Harry cared for the boy even less now that he was older and seemed to have some strange hold over Albus.

Truth be told, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was nothing more than a spoiled, bigheaded kid, who was too smart for his own good or anyone else's…well so says Harry Potter anyway.

Still, James could not understand the animosity that he had gotten from his brother that day he stood in the Slytherin Potter's bedroom, and even now he couldn't believe that Albus had threatened his life.

Strange thing was, if any one asked, James didn't think he would be able to tell them if he believed if Albus's threat was valid or not…

That was how much James didn't know his younger brother anymore, and he wasn't afraid to admit it to himself it kind of scared him.

With that known, James was a bit glad that he was late for dinner, despite his mother's wrath… less time he had to be in his brother's presence the less time he had to worry about his life…

Not that he really thought his life was in danger, or so James kept telling himself.

AN: hope you guys like this, and sorry for the long wait. Please Read and Review! I like to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scorpius had an itch; an itch that he was desperate to scratch, but alas the Malfoy heir doubted taking Albus Potter on the top of the Potter family's dinner table in front of the entire Potter/ Weasley clan would go over all too well.

Not that he really cared what the Potters least of all the Weasleys thought, he didn't even really care that Albus would probably protest at the action and try to fight him off again.

Still, Scorpius kept in mind that Potter senior was Head Auror and, being the Slytherin that he was Scorpius decided that it was best that he keep himself from jumping the other Slytherin.

But that didn't mean he technically had to keep his hands to himself...

Sitting at the Potter dinner table that was surrounded by a blinding number of red heads and loud voices.

Scorpios ignored them all as best as he could as he concentrated on letting his hand wonder up Albus Potter's thigh without looking like was doing anything other than eating the disgustingly delicious Molly Weasley meal.

The food was the only consolation prize besides Albus himself (not that Scorpius would tell the little whelp when it came to his mandatory, twice in summer, once on holiday meals with Albus' family.

Which was an agreement with the Potters he made when he was a first year and it was obvious that there was rarely a time that Scorpius Malfoy would be away from their son, if he was home.

It was either, never see their son during holidays, or allow the Malfoy heir frequent visits.

It was never said out loud, but all parties involved knew that Albus Potter detested his family more that he hated the fact that Scorpius used him like a slave.

Not that the Potters knew of anything of the two's relationship or lack thereof…

None the less Scorpios used Albus's feelings toward his family against the Potters, and he did it in such a way that he now had his own room in their house and first dibs to the kid's showers whenever he spent the night over.

The young Malfoy was happy with the way his life was going, or at least he was until he had his first taste of the youngest Potter male.

Now all he could think about was controlling Albus Severus Potter to such an extent that the other boy wouldn't dare fight him ever again, not that a bit of fight didn't make the raven haired boy any more appealing.

There were over twenty Weasley-Potter family members and they were all spread around the long wooden table that sat out in the back yard of the Potter home.

All laughing and talking amongst themselves, some would sneak a glance at Scorpius and Albus as the two were the only ones not interacting with the rest.

The one who would look in their direction most, besides Albus' parents was the oldest Potter son, and the Weasley know-it-all

But Albus ignored them and Scorpius didn't know why he even bothered to notice them at all.

As he sat there in the pit of the lion's den, Scorpius relished in the fact that he was tainting the king's cub just under his nose.

A wave of malicious glee passed though him as he let his hand slide further up, before he took hold of Albus in such a grip that he felt the other boy stiffen as he let out a loud moan of pain, and a little something else.

Albus had just bit his tongue in his fight to stay silent and successfully capturing the attention of the entire table.

"Are you alright Albus dear" asked Molly Weasley from her seat further up the table as she leaned forward, to look over her husband's shoulder

"Albus didn't answer right away as he was too distracted by trying to get Scorpius's wondering hand away from his family jewels.

"Best answer your grandmother Albus, it's impolite to ignore your elders" Scorpius said, his face completely devoid of any of his malicious intent.

When Albus kept silent, Scorpius took great pleasure in fighting his grip before begging to palm the young Potter.

"Y-yes Grandmother I'm fine" Albus hissed out, not really paying attention to anything other than what was going on beneath the table.

If Albus was aware of anything besides the hand slipping past his waist band, he would have, like everyone else at the table, realized this was the first time he had called the woman Grandmother since he was thirteen.

"Oh, are you sure dear? You seem a bit fevered" Molly cooed, her eyes wide and glistening with hope.

"I- I don't think I'm hungry" Albus shivered as he felt Scorpius's thumb flick over the tip of his member before begging to pump the entire length.

"Are you not feeling well, Albus? Maybe you should lie down" Scorpius suggested, as he calmly took a bit of his pumpkin pie.

Albus groaned loudly and shook his head in refusal; he opened his mouth to say something but was struck into silence as Scorpius began to quicken his pace.

Eyes clamped tightly shut, panting slightly Albus seemed to finally understand what Scorpius wanted from him.

"I think I'll g-go lay down," no one answered him as twisty-seven pairs of eyes watched him as Albus seemed to shiver with a gasp of pain before standing and hurrying into the house.

There were a few more minutes of silence as everyone stared after the Slytherin Potter before Rose Weasley glared at Malfoy from across the table.

"Your so disgusting Malfoy, I don't know why Albus deals with you."

Scorpius was shocked for a moment, before he realized his mistake.

It was illogical to believe that no one would notice what he was doing, and it made him want to laugh that out of anyone of the large family that would see his actions would be someone he knew would be too much of a prude to say anything.

Instead of replying to the girls comment with his usual sneer, Scorpius just gave her an instinct look that fooled no one.

"I don't believe I know what your referring to, Rosy" Scorpios said softly as he lifted his hand to his last of his pie before bringing it to his lips slowly, not once taking his eyes away from the mousey haired Weasley as he licked her girl's cousin essence from his fingers.

Once he was done taunting the blushing girl, he looked away paying her no more mind.

Turning to the rest of the table, he noticed some were looking on in confusion, others mainly the younger generation seemed to have a light of understanding and disgust in their eyes.

With a smirk, Scorpius stood.

"I best check on Albus, don't want the poor wondering around in need," and with that he left.


End file.
